gtafandomcom_ar-20200223-history
قالب:مهمات جتا سا
بيغ سموك سويت وكيندل |group2 = رايدر |list2 = Catalyst سرقة العم سام }} |group3 = سويت |list3 = Cleaning the Hood Drive-Thru التسعات والآكس درايف-باي فتاة سويت سيسار فيالباندو |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = دوبيرمان Los Sepulcros Reuniting the Families The Green Sabre |group3 = الجزء الثالث |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = Beat Down on B Dup غروف 4 لايف |group4 = الجزء الرابع |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Los Desperados نهاية الخط }} |group4 = بيغ سموك |list4 = أو جي لوك الكلب الراكض Wrong Side of the Tracks مجرد عمل |group5 = سيسار فيالباندو |list5 = وداعاً، حبي... |group4 = الجزء الرابع |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Photo Opportunity |group5 = الجزء الخامس |group5style = background:#e2a152 |list5style = background:#6d0000 |list5 = الرصيف البحري |group6 = الجزء السادس |group6style = background:#e2a152 |list6style = background:#6d0000 |list6 = العودة إلى المدرسة Zeroing In Test Drive Customs Fast Track Puncture Wounds }} |group6 = أو جي لوك |list6 = Life's a Beach Madd Dogg's Rhymes Management Issues حفلة المنزل |group7 = ك.ر.ا.ش. |list7 = Gray Imports |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Badlands |group3 = الجزء الثالث |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = 555 We Tip |group4 = الجزء الرابع |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Snail Trail |group5 = الجزء الخامس |group5style = background:#e2a152 |list5style = background:#6d0000 |list5 = Misappropriation High Noon }} |group8 = كاتالينا |list8 = First Date First Base Gone Courting Made in Heaven Local Liquor Store Against All Odds Small Town Bank }} |group9 = The Truth |list9 = Green Goo }} |group10 = كارل جونسون |list10 = |group11 = كيندل جونسون |list11 = Deconstruction |group12 = زيرو |list12 = Air Raid Supply Lines New Model Army |group13 = Jizzy B. |list13 = T-Bone Mendez مايك تورينو |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Outrider }} |group14 = وو تسي مو |list14 = Ran Fa Li Lure Amphibious Assault The Da Nang Thang |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Toreno's Last Flight Yay Ka-Boom-Boom }} |group15 = مايك تورينو |list15 = Highjack Interdiction Verdant Meadows Learning to Fly N.O.E. Stowaway |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Vertical Bird Home Coming }} |group16 = Triads |list16 = Explosive Situation You've Had Your Chips Don Peyote |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Fish in a Barrel |group3 = الجزء الثالث |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = A Home in the Hills |group4 = Heist |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Architectural Espionage مفتاح إلى قلبها Dam and Blast Cop Wheels Up, Up and Away! Breaking the Bank at Caligula's }} |group17 = المافيا |list17 = The Meat Business |group2 = الجزء الثاني |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Freefall |group3 = الجزء الثالث |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = Saint Mark's Bistro }} |group18 = Madd Dogg |list18 = |group19 = |list19 = . |group20 = مهمات جانبية |list20 = المسعف رجل الاطفاء الحراسة سائق الأجرة Brown Thunder القوادة Freight Missions BMX Challenge تدي تشيلياد NRG-500 Challenge 8-Track Kickstart Blood Bowl Dirt Track Shooting Range Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission Hippy Shopper Courier Missions Burger Shot Courier Missions Trucking Valet Quarry Little Loop Backroad Wanderer City Circuit Vinewood Freeway Into the Country Badlands A Badlands B |group2 = سان فييرو |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Dirtbike Danger Bandito County Go-Go Karting San Fierro Fastlane San Fierro Hills Country Endurance |group3 = Las Venturas |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = SF to LV Dam Rider Desert Tricks Las Venturas Ringroad |group4 = Air Races |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = World War Ace Barnstorming Military Service Chopper Checkpoint Whirly Bird Waypoint Heli Hell }} }} |below = مهمات غراند ثفت أوتو: سان أندرياس (تصنيف) مهمات مهمات تجريبية مهمات جانبية (تصنيف) }} هذا القالب بحاجة للتعريب en:Template:Gtasa missions تصنيف:قوالب